Fictopia 2100: To Upload Your Love
by SuperPaperWatt
Summary: Kitty The Gastly and Juniper the Boo are mad in love, but are nearing the end of lives. Can they find a way to extend their life and love each other forever?
1. Chapter 1

(note: Kitty the gastly and Juniper the boo were both originally my characters. Hayleen the Gastly was originally Glumshanks' character. We traded Kitty and Hayleen. none of this would be possible without her!)

The year was 2100. Fictopia had long ago come to peace, and lucky too, since it's greatest heroes, Supermask and Ladymask had passed not long ago. Evil had almost all been sniffed out, and the agents of MASK had few enemies left, as even they got old.

One of their oldest rivalries was a collection of villians called Spook Crew. Admittedly, they weren't a constant threat, but had their moments. Spook crew had been founded by three ghosts. Bonnie the shuppet, who eventually came to work for mask, Hayleen the Gastly, who had passed a few years ago...

And spook crew's leader, Kitty the Gastly. She was the last original member left. The crew had been made to get revenge on the world for what had happened to them, but now that they were in their autumn years, their bitterness had long ago mellowed out. Not exactly good members of society, the remnants did what was best for them. Kitty only had one desire left.

Juniper. Back when Kitty was a teenager, the ambitious gastly had pursued a young waitress she had a crush on. They were good friends, but Juniper was simply uncomfortable with dating another girl and just wanted to remain friends. In a fit of desperation, and with the help of hayleen's technical prowess, they had made a mind control helmet, designed to look like a cat head (kitty and juniper's favorite animal), and made juniper into the perfect girlfriend. This eventually added her to the spook crew roster, with melee combat training and thematic laser claw gauntlets (adorably named claw-untlets). Juniper was always happy, kind, loyal, even to a fault, which made her a bit gullible around their enemies. But Kitty never loved anyone more. Juniper had been programmed this way, under a subtle but constant battering of hormone balancing and audible suggestion. Anyone that knew the truth would try to help juniper, but it was a close guarded secret, and juniper didn't want to be saved. They married young, as soon as it was legal.

Life wasn't easy for the spook crew, but they eventually gave up on their evil goals, mostly when their rival supermask died and their traitorous ally Bonnie moved away in sadness. Spook crew turned to making their lives better, selling their evil tech for enough money for a lovely home and a nice lifestyle. Kitty and hayleen still had their burn for revenge some days, but hayleen was the worst off. Without love, hayleen kept her obsession on making her specialty bully helmets, and died having never found peace.

Kitty and Juniper lived as a couple, well into a proper lifetime for spirits. In fictopia, spirits would fade if their body and will became too weak and old, and Juniper had gone 80 years in that cat themed submission suit. She was getting weak, but her helmet kept her brain in as top condition as possible. Juniper wasn't afraid of death, but physically couldn't fathom being away from Kitty. It was too much for her to handle, and couldn't put on a brave face for Kitty.

Kitty similarly couldn't live without Juniper. Maybe more suited to deal with lonliness than juniper, she couldn't let Juniper live her last days like this. She then had an idea...


	2. Chapter 2

Juniper laid in their bed, coughing bad. Kitty had done her research, and added to hayleen's old notes of juniper's helmet, had an idea. But she had to ask juniper. She loved her wife, but wouldn't force Juniper on this slow spiral down. But this could make her live longer...

"Juniper... I have breakfast..." kitty said, bringing in pancakes with a smile.

Juniper had the same reaction each time, but Kitty never got tired of it. "Pancakes? Awww, thanks hun!"

Kitty put the tray down. "Juniper... I may have an idea to keep you living longer."

Juniper's eyes went wide. "R-really? What is it?" she urged, putting her arms to kitty and getting up.

Juniper was in tears of joy as Kitty explained. Cybernetics had become widely used in fictopia, though were experimental in incorporeal creatures like ghosts. But Kitty had become a talented engineer, and knew she could replace Juniper's failing body with a beautiful as well as functional body as needed.

"You know you don't have to stay like this. You don't want to live your last days free?" kitty asked, choking back her own tears.

"Kitty, you've been asking that for fifty years. I couldn't go back if it meant living without you. And I'll trade away everything for just another day with you. Do the operation; I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it." juniper assured, hugging Kitty close but weak.

Kitty nodded, her determination steeled. She didn't have much time.


	3. Chapter 3

It took five hours to stabilize Juniper as the surgery took a place. What was the equivalent of a boo's lungs was not easy to transplant. Kitty fought back pessimistic thoughts, not satisfied with anything but success. Juniper was up and at it the next day, as peppy as when they first met. It was emotional, with quite a bit of making out, since they couldn't do much when Juniper was dying.

It bought them five years, which they used to travel the world. But then it was juniper's outer body, then her eyes and heart, and it never stopped. Kitty took the challenge, slowly making Juniper more and more robotic as time went on. It was their 90th anniversary, and Juniper's mind was the only part left of the boo.

The mostly robotic juniper was a beauty, a marvel of the technology of the day. She looked and felt just like when they were teenagers. Kitty had taken juniper on tour at different universites (for a large fee) and kitty educated the students on the current day's cybernetics. But she was also looking for answers. She consulted the brightest minds in fictopia.

Juniper's brain wouldn't last, and no amount of programming could make an all-robotic juniper the same. Besides, fictopia law would count it as her death, and Kitty couldn't keep her as a wife. Kitty was getting rather old herself, on a strict regimen of medication to keep herself together. If juniper was lost, she wouldn't be far behind.

Kitty had to break the news, but Juniper wasn't upset. She had come to terms with her death, and had made sure to live the most she could with her wife. But now Kitty was the one losing her will to let go. They had been so close to immortality! Kitty couldn't, wouldn't give up.

One day, without her medication, Kitty found her last chance. It was absurd, a small chance of success, but she had to try. It was Juniper's last day...

At 8 in the morning, Kitty dosed herself up with adrenaline and robbed fictopia jewelers. By 9, she was smelting down all the gold she could find. By 1, after a furiously long time to smelt, she began work on the last bully helmet she'd probably ever make. But this wasn't a new mind control device that would make someone act like juniper.

No, this would MAKE them juniper.

By 5, programming was done. Kitty had set up a device that would take all memory and personality from Juniper's brain. Killing her, sadly, but digitally making her an AI. She'd run the tests... Well... Twice... But she was out of time!

Juniper was fully on board, ready to sacrifice her life for kitty's last great invention. The two helmets, the one on juniper and the new one, were hooked up to the machine.

Kitty embraced juniper as she sat in the one chamber, not able to move much.

"Juniper, I tried so hard to make a great goodbye speech! But I was just so busy..." kitty cried, losing her cool.

"Kitty, kitty, its okay..." juniper said, kissing her wife.

"Besides... This isn't goodbye..." she added.

Kitty, tears in her eyes, couldn't bear to watch as she hit the switch.


	4. Chapter 4

Juniper was gone, but the machine worked! Kitty had no way to communicate with the juniper AI locked inside the white gold bully helmet. It was a labor of love making the beautiful round helmet, made entirely of white gold except for finer electronics inside. She added a small but pretty gold crown, knowing that Juniper liked to dress a bit young for her age. She couldn't put a value on love, but 50 million dollars worth of gold, 30 million dollars before inflation, was a good start.

She ran diagnostics every day to make sure the defensless AI was okay. Juniper needed a body, someone to put the helmet on. It would take a while, but Juniper's personality and memories would take over, and she'd have a new body and new lease on life.

But where would Kitty find a boo that would compare? She made a list of necessary qualities, then shortened the list five times to make it reasonable. She hacked police databases, census database, and checked with local charities.

It took years, and Kitty was losing more and more time and power. She gave away her soul for another year; she wouldn't need it anymore, and couldn't die before Juniper found a new home. And about halfway through her remaining year, she found her host.


	5. Chapter 5

Margaret, who went by "May", was 16, tomboyish, but had a heart of gold and a cute round face if she tried to look like a girl. The boo kept a cowboy hat covering her head, and worked at pet veterinarians for community service hours. Kitty had to make sure May was a girl at first, but admired the teen's active life. Besides, she wad running out of time: she may not get a better host. And she knew juniper would want someone that liked cats.

She took May away in the dead of night, putting her to sleep with sedation drugs. Kitty had only shreds of sanity left, and knew she'd die obsessed with helping Juniper live.

Kitty took May far, far away into an old tower in the swamps. It looked abandoned and molded on the outside, but the top floor looked like it could belong to a princess. Kitty had been working on the room in her spare time for weeks, decorating it in white and pink, with plenty of cat-themed toys and decor. In the middle of the room was a large glass box, ghost proof to prevent may's premature escape. It had a gold throne in the back to sit in, and robotic hands extended from the walls to take care of the captive. Kitty took May inside, locking her into ghost-proof shackles on her arms. She locked the door, opening only for a password Juniper would know.

May woke up when a robot hand dumped water on her. Kitty still held the helmet outside.

"H-hey! Whats the big idea? You let me out of hear right now!" May yelled, bearing teeth as she tested the shackles.

"Look, I'm way too old to feel guilt, and I worked too long to hear you complain. I understand this isn't fair to you. Trust me, life wasn't going to be nice to you anyway..." kitty assured, giving the helmet to the robot hands.

May saw the helmet descending towards her. The shackles gave her plenty of room to fly around the box, but prevented her from using her hands. She tried breaking free, cursing, fighting off the other hands grabbing her, but nothing helped. Two hands held her still as a third gently put the helmet on. A neural implant dug directly through her skull, making her scream as the helmet fastened itself on tight. It was Kitty's best work, and kitty knew it wouldn't come off without killing May. The white visor spread over the top half of May's face, and there was no angle she could look without looking through the pretty white transparent glass. May had fainted halfway through the process, and the hands gently sat her on the throne, the helmet working at full power.

When May would wake up next, she'd have a splitting, excruciating headache, her vision was blurry, and she could hardly see through the visor anyway. She could make out Kitty floating just outside the glass cage.

"What... What... What is this?" she asked, her arms still shackled.

"That helmet is yours now. It will slowly take over your mind and body, throwing out your current memories and personality and replacing it with my girlfriend's." kitty explained. She had nothing to hide, she wasn't ashamed.

"Depending on how long you struggle, it should take around three months. I'll have to leave. Juniper... If you can hear me... I'll join you again. One day... Just keep strong..." kitty said, out of tears to cry.

"What?! You're crazy! Get me out! Get me out! Get. Me. Out!" May yelled, thrashing and trying to get free. She wouldn't, Kitty knew as she flew off to the exit. As she left, she grabbed another helmet, looking a bit worried, and threw a switch that would begin the brainwashing process. May would be assaulted with video playing on the visor like virtual reality, forcing her to watch and unable to look away. Keeping her eyes closed hurt more than keeping them open, and headphones in the helmet played the corresponding audio for the video. Juniper's memories, emotions, thoughts, all began taking over May's head. May knew she didn't have much time...


	6. Chapter 6

May wasn't sure how long she'd been shackled, fed and bathed each day by the robotic hands in the room. The video had stopped, and the audio had been replaced with Juniper's favorite music. Every now and then, May thought she could hear a woman's voice in her head, but she forced it out.

But one day, the shackles were released. May pulled at the helmet, but regretted it. The helmet felt attached to her head (which it was) and her headache intensified. She assumed the process was moving along, and that it was safe for her to float around the glass box. She had grown accustomed to seeing through the visor, and inspected her cage.

The only things that were in there was the throne, a book of notes, and a place to draw and make crafts. May knew Juniper was reasonably artistic, and liked to draw, so the gastly must have included it.

And Kitty was the gastly's name. May tried to block out all the good thoughts associated with Kitty, but there were a lot.

Some time passed. May could feel the helmet changing her body, making her feel stronger hormones in her bloodstream. Some days she felt a bit shy and embarrassed, almost like a second puberty. She felt more like a girl, which was weird, and she hated it, and she wanted it to stop.

More time passed, and her memories were getting fuzzy. Birthday parties, school, friends, names, all of it getting mixed up with Juniper's memories. Was Missy her counselor or her enemy? Was jenny the one that helped her land the veterinarian job, or a shuppet with a remote?

In a moment of clarity, she grabbed a marker. At first, she wrote down what she knew, what was fuzzy, and what she knew were juniper's memories.

"My name is May, I've been kidnapped and made into some kind of host for a freaky boo princess. I work at a veterinarian clinic." she repeated as she wrote it down. "I am NOT Juniper, I don't have a girlfriend named Kitty. I haven't lived 100 years, and I don't want to take this body."

But then the robotic hands took the paper after three, maybe four days of repeating this to herself. So she got crafty. She wrote the facts on her body using permanent marker. That witch Kitty didn't program for immediate threats, so the ink dried. Now she was free to recite the facts as she wished.

One night, she cried. Juniper's life story was becoming clear. Kitty loved her so much, and juniper loved her just as much. Kitty enslaved her, but she still loved kitty unconditionally. She worked with Kitty and May... No, she was May, Hayleen was the third one.

She was starting to doubt herself. The facts on her body seemed to be wrong. Was she originally a waitress? It seemed reasonable, and Juniper loved cats, so juniper would work with pets. She crossed out a line, writing in "I work as a waitress."

She couldn't take it anymore. Nothing made sense, and her body was covered in marker smudges of facts she couldn't trust. She suspended all belief of any facts, not letting this Mary person win. She typed in the password to free herself.

"Kitty x Juniper together forever"

She left the stupid tower, and the stupid robot hands, and the cute cat toys, and the stupid cat toys, and went back to fictopia to find Kitty. What would she do? Kiss her? Kill her? Both? No, she needed the helmet off. The helmet had been toning her muscles, and she was strong enough to punch through the glass if she wanted but didn't. She needed to get the helmet off and clear her head. Maybe, just maybe...

Maybe figure out how to be sane again.


End file.
